Various searching methods and systems are directed to identifying and retrieving content based on key words found in an associated file name, tags on associated web pages, text of hyperlinks pointing to the content, etc. Such search methods rely on Boolean operators indicative of the presence or absence of search terms. However, such search terms tend not to fully represent the content being searched, leading to poor performance when searching content such as video or audio.